


Gift of the Jedi

by taffywars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffywars/pseuds/taffywars
Summary: A comic tale of how Leia comes to own the Millennium Falcon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighlyOpinionatedNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlyOpinionatedNerd/gifts).



Han Solo burst into the office and Lando Calrissian looked up, surprised. He'd specifically instructed the administrative droid to not let callers gain entry until he had decided whether or not to receive them.

Hurriedly, he brushed the objects spread before him on his desk together and did his best to cover them with his palm.

"Lando, buddy," Han began without preamble, "I need your help with something." He stopped after just a few paces in, and took in the scene before him. His friend sat behind a large polished desk. Han was a general too, but he didn't have such a nice desk. He looked around, eyes narrowing suspiciously. His office wasn't as big either. And he didn't have a stupid droid standing sentry outside either. He just kept his door locked. In fact, he was hardly ever in his office; he far more enjoyed test flights and inspections than any red tape that accompanied them. In Han's opinion, that's what droids were for: the they did the work a human didn't want to.

"Sorry," he said now, his voice dipping an octave as he noticed Lando seemed anxious to hide what was obviously manicure equipment. Lando did not like the gleam that came in Han's eye, something like triumph. "Am I interrupting something?" Han pretended to be courteous. "Important general work?"

Sarcasm always put Lando on the defensive. "How did you get in here?" he demanded.

Han fluttered a hand. "I persuaded the droid," he said. "Listen-"

"Persuaded," Lando muttered darkly. He got up, adjusting his cape as he did so, making sure it sat squarely on top both his shoulders. Another thing, Han noted to himself; his uniform most definitely did not include a cape.

Lando kept muttering to himself, striding over to the door, "If this one has a damn override too..." He slapped the opener with his palm and peered out into the lobby.

"Persuaded!" he erupted. "That's not persuasion. That's dismantling! The head is on the floor!"

Han shrugged. "Easy enough for the man who carries a spanner in his vest pocket." He beamed, and brought the pocket-sized tool he'd tucked inside his vest.

"Why didn't you just power it down, if you needed to see me so bad?" Lando groused. He shook his head. "You never go about things the simple way."

Han remained unperturbed. "Leia says the same thing." He frowned at Lando, beginning to realize he was perhaps taking the wrong approach. He didn't want to anger his friend, not when he had a favor to ask. So he put him in his place instead. "Were you doing your nails?"

"No, I was not doing my nails!"

But Han's brows were up slightly, his gaze and a faint smile directed at Lando's desk.

"Fine," Lando conceded. "One. I slammed it in the desk drawer. Had to fix it, didn't I?" He thrust his palm out toward Han, who could discern no damage. "What do you want, Han?" Lando sighed, returning to his desk.

"I need you to help me out with something," Han took a seat, his posture eager. "The anniversary for the battle of Hoth is coming up-"

"Hoth?" Lando interrupted. "Not familiar with that one. You know, sometimes I wish I'd gotten involved earlier than the Second Death Star." Lando absently held a hand before him and appraised his fingers. "I can't charge as much as Rieekan or Mothma on the circuit-"

"Hoth!" Han broke in loudly. "I don't care about your speaking engagements. After the battle of Hoth is when Leia and I finally got together, and I-"

"A battle is your anniversary?" Lando said with a sad shake of his head. "That's not very romantic. Why don't you use Endor? Didn't you finally declare your love for her there?"

"Well," Han scratched his cheek. "Technically, I did on Tatooine. But I might've said it to Luke. I couldn't see. But for me it's Hoth. Imps were inside, and she couldn't reach her transport, and I got her off on the Falcon. Then the hyperdrive went out-"

Lando rolled his wrist and pretended to be weary. "Could you get to the point, please?"

Han frowned at him. "The hyperdrive went out," he stated firmly, giving it extra meaning, "and we traveled on sublights to Bespin."

"Ah," Lando said in understanding.

"And that's when Leia and I got, you know, together, only I have no idea what day that was, seeing as we didn't have the chrono set-"

"So your romantic smuggling brain decided to set a battle- it was a defeat at that, from how you describe it- as your anniversary." Lando concluded.

Han missed the sarcastic tone. "Yeah. And I want to get her something."

"I can help you there, buddy." Lando was nodding. He knew exactly where Han was headed with this. "I know what the ladies like."

"I found something that's perfect-"

"And you want to see if it has the refined taste your lady love deserves-"

"I need to borrow a million credits."

"A million credits!" Lando exploded. "What, are you crazy? I haven't got a million credits."

"Come on. I'm good for it."

"I doubt it. I seem to recall IOUs getting you into some serious trouble." He gazed at his friend thoughtfully a moment. "Seems to me you're going unnecessarily overboard. I mean, you joined the Alliance for her, didn't you? After years of sidestepping? I saw her face when they called you General Solo the first time. That was a real gesture to her. A real declaration of love."

"I'm gonna quit," Han said.

Lando snorted. "Sure you are."

"I am. I'm not cut out for peacetime. I can't sit in an office wearing a cape doing my nails all day."

"I don't-"

"Or writing speeches."

"So you need a new declaration of love." Lando regarded Han through a narrowed eye. "She's not going to leave you, you know."

"No, I don't ever know." Han stood abruptly and paced around Lando's office. "She's a princess, Lando. She deserves everything. She deserves the best. Here, look what I found." Han pulled yet another item from an inner vest pocket, and marched over to Lando's side. He set a data plaque on the desk, and leaned on an elbow. "Look at this."

Lando leaned foward. The image on the plaque was small, as was the gift; a lady's trinket, really. His practiced eye did recognize gems and elegant craftsmanship. He pushed the plaque aside. "Not worth a million creds, I can tell you that," he said.

"Did you read the description?" Han demanded impatiently.

"What do I need to read?" Lando scoffed. "They're pretty. But a million credits? For hair combs?"

"Not just hair combs," Han said and smudged the plaque with his fingertip. "They're made of Alderaan."

Lando squinted, still not seeing the value. "I'm sure they're rare," he said. "I've seen Alderaani pieces of jewelry, though. Someone's got a lot of nerve, asking that much."

"Not from Alderaan," Han corrected. "Of Alderaan. Someone collected pieces after the planet blew," he explained. "Tractor'd 'em in. And applied some geothermic pressure on 'em, and they're able to shape the rubble. Just small things. And they're making stuff. The tines," Han traced it with his finger, "are Alderaan. Those there," he moved his finger along the top edge of the comb, "are gems. Diacost and esmer. Those are nice. But these," he pointed at the tines again, "that's what costs a million."

Lando folded his arms across his belly. He nodded thoughtfully. "I'll give it to you, Han," he craned his neck upward to meet his eyes. "That's romantic alright. Why don't you save it for the anniversary of Alderaan?"

"'Cause she'll cry," Han said. "And I don't like to see her cry. 'Sides, I don't want it to be about Alderaan, I want it to be about us, and how I feel about her."

"It's going to remind her of what she lost," Lando said. "I'd cry, if someone gave me that."

"No, you're not seeing the point. It's everything I love about her. How she's always risked, been able to sacrifice. That, and her hair. I love her hair."

"Alright." Lando lifted his palms in surrender. "It's the perfect gift. But you're not getting the money from me. You got any other ideas?"

"Yeah." Han sat back down, and leaned forward on his thighs. He nodded at Lando, very serious. "The Prince of the Hapian Cluster is coming to visit. I'll kidnap him. Hold him hostage."

Lando blinked. "You're going to ransom him for a million credits?"

Han nodded, still completely in earnest. "Yeah. His mother's the queen. She'll pay."

"Talk about never doing things the simple way," Lando shook his head in rueful amusement. "You're crazy, you know. You'll never pull that off. He's got a whole army of security. And even if you do, you'll have to kill him. You can't set him free. He'll go running back to mommy." He made his voice go high, "'Some general with a scar on his chin kidnapped me'. It'll result in war. And for that, Leia _will_ leave you. I guarantee it."

Han breathed out his nose heavily, glaring at Lando.

"What else you got?" Lando asked.

"Sabacc," Han said.

"No, I meant gift ideas."

"Sabacc," Han repeated. "I can win a million credits."

Lando laughed. "No you can't."

"Sure. If we run a big enough tournament-"

Lando held up a hand. "Must I remind you, I'm a general. So are you. And I spent years as a professional gambler. Never once have I come close to being a millionaire."

"Maybe you're not that good," Han said stonily.

"Neither are you," Lando snapped back, and the two men seethed in their memories. Lando was still sore that Han had beaten him to win the Millennium Falcon years ago, and Han still resented that Lando implied he had cheated. "And when you lose? I can tell you this, too- Leia will leave you if you wind up in anything like carbonite again. You're supposed to learn as you get older, you know."

Lando pushed the plaque back towards Han. "I'm sorry you saw it, buddy. You need to get it out of your head. You can't afford it. Plain and simple."

"I got one more idea," Han said grimly.

"Ach, crap," Lando said.

"I'll sell the Falcon."

Lando didn't respond right away. His mouth opened, and he stared at Han, who was as serious as he was when he entertained the idea of kidnapping a Prince. "You can't."

"Why not?" Han asked. "Not to you, I'm askin' a million creds."

"You wouldn't," Lando kept protesting. "She's your bird. She's your baby."

"Yeah, well. I'd do it for Leia."

For some reason, Lando still didn't like the idea of Han without his beloved ship, even if it had been Lando's first. However Han had obtained her, there definitely had been a transferral of ownership. Lando had noticed it when he flew her away from Cloud City. The Falcon had barely recognized him. Not to mention Chewie kept cursing him, but that was another matter. "That hunk of junk isn't worth a million creds," he said now.

"She'll fetch that much at auction," Han said confidently. "She's a celebrity. She holds the Kessel record, she helped blow up two Death Stars-"

"That's the pilot, not the ship," Lando countered.

"Pilots," Han acknowledged graciously. He stood up. "Unless you're sure you don't have a million laying about..."

"I'm sure," Lando said sadly. "Wish I did, but I don't."

"Then that's that," Han said with a swallow. "Thanks anyway."

"Sure."

"I'll reassemble that droid for you," Han said, removing the spanner from his vest again.

"Next time I see you," Lando said, following Han to the door. He watched Han work, "you'll be what? Without rank? Without ship?"

"With the happiest wife in the galaxy," Han said proudly.

Lando watched Han disappear out the door, his step still jaunty, and thought, _what are you going to do next year, you old pirate?_


	2. Chapter 2

Leia was out of breath. She twirled the white training saber in her wrist, spun and kicked.

"You're working too hard," Luke told his sister. He'd barely worked up a sweat.

"Is that a parable?" Leia countered. She slashed the saber below Luke's knees.

Luke blocked her with his own training saber. His was green. "If you want it to be."

To make a few extra credits toward his Academy for the Force-Sensitive, Luke offered Saber Arts classes. It had been Leia's idea. He would have thought such a suggestion would come from Han, but apparently they were rubbing off on each other, which was nice to see.

She may have borrowed her financial flexibility from Han, but she had always been smart, and it turned out to be a very sound idea. In less than a year, Luke had built a busy studio. His students, who formed a wide spectrum of humanoids, ranged in attitude from those who sought discipline of movement to those who wanted a fun way to exercise.

He established saber training as a martial art, and developed levels of progress represented by the color of the training sword. Leia still wielded the novice level white sword because she wasn't interested in leveling up. White, to Luke, was fresh, like the way a new snowfall changed the landscape of Hoth. The next level was yellow, for Tatooine. Red was for his father, and as a warning against arrogance, and then next came blue and green, symbols of Luke's journey.

Luke waited for Leia's elaborate spin to settle. "It's your hair," he complained. She wore it back simply, plaited in a tight, thick braid that reached the middle of her back. "Your feet touch the ground but your hair is waving around like a rope. If this were a real saber I could chop it off."

"Maybe it's my added defense," Leia panted. But she lowered her training sword. "Speaking of chopping it off. I want to show you something." She walked over to her bag and reached in for a data board.

Luke seated himself next to her on the floor, their backs against the wall.

"You know our anniversary is coming up," Leia began.

"Always thinking ahead," Luke said. "You just got married."

Leia waved her hand. "Not that anniversary. That's for the public. For the hologossips really. Give them something to talk about."

"They need something?" Luke made a face. The hologossips, to Luke, were a nuisance. Especially with how they treated Leia.

"Better to feed them than let them hunt," she said wisely. "Han and I have a private anniversary. We use the Battle of Hoth."

"Hoth?" Luke shivered in memory. "Why Hoth?"

"It's, you know," Leia was actually blushing, "after that. The trip to Bespin."

Luke shook his head. "Not a good time for me."

"You were lonely," Leia said. "Han and I weren't."

"I'm growing uncomfortable," Luke said and Leia laughed.

"This." She activated the data board. "I want to do something special for Han. I was thinking something for the _Falcon._ "

"Have you heard the rumors he loves that ship almost as much as he loves you?" Luke teased. "You're not thinking of something like an engine, are you? It's not very romantic."

"Well" Leia smiled, alluding to her own private joke. "There's something to be said for the right engine. No, look." She handed him the board. "I've been getting estimates. You know my campaign slogan was how the Senate supports the galaxy and not vice versa."

"Yes." Luke waited for Leia to continue. His sister had become even more well known after the election when she pledged to deny a salary for her service and challenged other Senators to do the same. Luke had a sneaking suspicion Leia regarded her office like she did her royal title. It was not a job, it was one's life.

"I'm going to surrender my government housing," Leia announced.

"You're already not taking a salary," Luke protested. "Where will you live?"

"If it were just me, I'd have to either get paid or be housed. Or both. But, I'm married. To a general, who draws a good salary. We'll move to the _Falcon_."

Luke considered it. Han probably missed his ship. He didn't get to use her much anymore, seeing as he had an office up in atmo and commuted from Leia's provided apartment on a government shuttle. It was a good idea, but he liked to tease his sister. "That heap?"

"The ship means a lot to us both." Leia was quite serious. "Han means a lot to me. You remember what I was like. To lose Alderaan..." Leia paused.

"I'm sorry, sis. I didn't mean to-"

Leia cut him off. "I know. But Han saved my life. So many times. And I don't mean save-me-from-the-fire kind of stuff. I mean, just," Leia shrugged. It was hard to explain the character of her relationship with Han early on, and Luke had witnessed it. "He saved me. And he's given up a lot for me. Joined the Alliance, given up piloting mostly. I want to do this for him."

She pointed to the screen. "He'd love it if we called the _Falcon_ home. But you're right; it's not a heap but it is small. There's no real galley, there's three bunks in the crew quarters, the 'fresher is... well, let's just say washing my hair in a hand sink long term is a problem." Leia patted her head. "It would need a huge renovation. Look at this."

Luke was listening closely and reading the page Leia showed her. "Wow, they can do that to a freighter? Kriff, Leia, that looks nicer than my own bedroom."

Leia smirked. "I know. It's perfect. I want it so badly. But, there's the small matter, or large rather, of cost." She tapped her finger so Luke would find it.

"What?" Luke exclaimed. "Are they crazy?"

"It's a lot," Leia agreed.

"A lot!" Luke's voice was high. "You might as well buy a new ship for that. A yacht or some kind of pleasure cruiser. Or an apartment. Leia, be sensible. There's lots you can do besides paying to update an old freighter."

Leia was still daydreaming. "They can take out the bays. We'll have a real lounge area. A full-sized bed to sleep in. A water shower! But," she sighed, the dream done, "I can't afford that. Not even on his salary. So, I have to think of something else."

Luke regarded Leia's misty expression. "Everything else does kind of pale compared to that," he said.

"I know," Leia said gloomily.

The twins sat in silence. Luke was thinking hard, trying to find a way to make it possible. "What's this got to do with your hair?"

Leia smiled and shifted earnestly toward Luke. "Right. Hear me out. Everyone thinks I'm rich."

"You're not."

"They think so because I'm a princess." Leia waved a hand. "When I had a home, and a homeworld, yes. One could say we were well off. But my homeworld is gone, and every credit I used to have."

Luke was nodding as Leia talked. "Go on."

"And, much as I hate to say it, I'm famous. Not just because I'm royalty, but because of all I've done during the war. And because of all the bombshells that came out recently. Then I married that scoundrel of a general no one thought was good enough for me."

Luke smiled, picking up the thread. "And then came the revelations that Luke Skywalker, the Jedi who killed the Emperor, was your brother. And that his father, which meant your father too, was Anakin Skywalker, also known as-"

Leia put a hand up. "You don't have to say it. My point is, I'm famous. Beyond Senator famous. I'm more like pop culture icon famous. Or so Han tells me."

"I suppose," Luke begrudged. "But I'm not understanding your point."

"Beings would pay to have a piece of me."

Luke tsked. "Are you saying auction yourself off?"

Leia smiled triumphantly. "Great minds think alike. I am! There's a celebrity auction. It's for charity, but you get to stipulate what percentage you donate. Maybe I'll make enough to pay for the renovations."

"Auction what, though?" Luke asked. "You've been listing all the nothing you have."

Leia reached behind her head and presented her braid to Luke. "My hair."

"Your hair?" Luke looked at Leia as if she had gone crazy. "But it's... it's you. You've always had that super long hair, and the elaborate styles. It's... Alderaan, isn't it?"

Leia sighed. "It was our way. But I don't know, Luke," Leia sighed again. "Something's changed. In me. I don't want to be known as what was. Since I got married, I want to show what can be. For Han. I want him to know _I_ love him, not just what he's done for me. Not for his gestures, not from a princess. From Leia to Han."

"That is very romantic, when you put it like that," Luke conceded.

"Thank you."

"And I suppose it does grow back."

"Exactly. It's just hair, Luke. And I have nothing else to give to show the love of my life that if it weren't for him, I'd have no life!"

"I bet someone will pay a million dollars to make a wig out of Princess Leia's hair," Luke thought aloud.

"It's a cultural relic, almost." Leia was joking, but it also had a ring of truth. "Maybe a museum would take it." She watched Luke think. "Will you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cut my hair. Just lop it off with your lightsaber."

"I don't know, Lei. It's kind of weird."

"We're separated twins with a murderous Jedi for a father," Leia said sarcastically. "What about us isn't weird?"

"True," Luke allowed. He unhitched his real saber from his belt and the green laser hummed with power. "Alright. I'll do it. For you and your crazy idea of love."

Leia held her braid out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lando stood next to Han, watching as the auction proceeded. There was a good-sized crowd and bidding was steady; Lando admitted he was surprised. It hadn't reached near Han's asking point yet, but maybe that was the fault of the auctioneer droid. Bids were in increments of five thousand, a paltry sum if one wanted to reach a high figure quickly. Scanning the audience, he noticed quite a few who looked like serious spacers, some artsy collector types, and too many life forms snapping holos of General Solo.

The droid kept interspersing requests for bids with tales of the _Millennium Falcon's_ adventures, delivered in such a droning monotone Lando thought he might fall asleep on his feet.

A hologram of the ship loomed beside the droid, and it rotated slowly, showing, to Lando, just what a dilapidated hunk of metal the ship was. It was no way to make a sale. The hologram lacked _heart_ , Lando thought.

He looked at Han's face, where the blue of the hologram was reflected in his eyes. He began to feel kind of sorry for him. They'd always been friendly rivals, sometimes even friends. It looked like Han was going to be shipless for far less money than he dreamed, and if one thing made Lando Calrissian sad, it was a financial dream gone bust.

"This is going to take all day," Lando muttered. Bidding was only at two hundred thousand. There were long stretches of the droid asking for two hundred five thousand while he talked about the definition of a parsec. The leading bidder, a whipid, kept scanning the crowd.

Han maintained an optimistic attitude. "It's going well," he said. "I don't like that whipid, though."

"Of course you don't. Why didn't you rig it so Chewie would bid and win?" Lando asked.

"Thought about it. But they take the money after the auction ends. Gotta pay in full up front."

"Mm." Lando was bored. "I'm going to check the other auctions out." He wandered away toward the check-in area listing the types of auction and their stage location.

In a moment, he hustled back to Han.

"Han, listen. Leia is here," Lando muttered urgently in his friend's ear.

Han's eyes widened. "She is? I didn't tell her about the auction. Wanted to surprise her. Damn hologossips. When I find out who-"

"No, no. Listen. She's here, Stage IV. She's an auction entry."

"What do you mean, she's an entry?" Han frowned.

"I mean, she's holding an auction, same as you."

Han shook his head. "Can't be," he ignored Lando.

"You go look, then. I don't know any other Leia Organa Solo auctioning hair, do you?"

Han acted like Lando was speaking a foriegn tongue. "Leia Organa Solos?" he repeated as if he'd never heard the words. "Did you say-"

"Hair. " Lando whispered loudly twice. "Hair!"

"No!" Han exclaimed, his own whisper loud. "Why?" The droid was asking two hundred fifteen.

"I don't know. Go ask her. Better yet, go win her hair!"

"Right," Han answered, shaking himself into action. "Where did y-"

"Stage IV. Go!"

Lando watched Han move through the crowd, sometimes pushing a little roughly. Bidding jumped to two hundred twenty with twelve minutes left to the auction. It seemed soon Han might have no ship, not enough money, and a wife with no hair.

"I'll handle this," he declared to himself and marched up to the droid, taking the microphone. "Friendly beings," he began suavely. "Don't look at the hologram. Don't listen to this droid. Do keep raising your hands. Do not let this whipid leave with the deed to the _Millennium Falcon_ in his claws. _You_ can hold it. I am asking you to bid five hundred thousand, can I get five hundred thousand credits, 500K credits gets you a piece of history, a legend, a love story. Yes, let me tell you, friendly beings, do I hear 500K- Yes! 500K to the Rodian in the back. Look at the way his anntennae wave, friendly beings, look how excited he is- for seven hundred fifty thousand credits this ship can be yours. This ship, which I can tell you personally, pivoted on a rivet inside the Death Star, temperatures so hot, flames shooting toward the cockpit- will someone please bid 750K- and she only lost a sensor suite! Thank you, 750K to the whipid, once again the high bid to the whipid-"

* * *

"Han," Luke said guiltily, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here," Han said sternly. "I can damn well attend an auction if I want, can't I? I could ask the same of you."

"This is the Refugee Crisis Fund auction," Luke informed Han. "Some cool stuff in here."

"Lando told me Leia is here."

Luke swallowed. "Oh, Lando's here?" he stalled. "Is he bidding, or selling? Maybe I'll go down and see-"

"He's helping me with a celebrity auction. I'm selling the _Falcon."_

"You're what?" Luke said in alarm. "Han, you can't do that-"

"I can and I am. He said somethin' 'bout Leia's hair-"

"No, you can't! Leia's giving up her home!"

Han stilled. "She's what?"

"She's giving up her home," Luke repeated.

Han relaxed. "Always knew Lando couldn't spell. Okay. Home. Whew. Not hair." Then he gave it some thought. "Wait a minute. That's government housing. She can't auction that off."

"She's not. She's giving up her home for the _Falcon._ "

"She can't afford a million creds for the _Falcon_ either."

"What are you talking about?" Luke exclaimed. "She's holding an auction so she can make the _Falcon_ a home for you and her. She is selling her hair!"

"What the kriff!" Han shouted. "And I'm sellin' the _Falcon_ so I can- Oh, Luke. Something's gone terribly wrong here. What's her bid at?"

Luke peered over Han's shoulder. "A million fifty. It's going really fast. Hasn't come close to slowing."

"A mill-" Han sputtered. "That's ridiculous."

"How's yours?"

"It's... It just started. I'm sure it's high."

"Sure," Luke agreed. "It's the _Falcon._ You go back and stop your auction. I'll... " Luke let the sentence die, but Han didn't stick around to hear the rest of it anyway.  Leia had already cut her hair. There wasn't anything to do about that except let time let it grow back. But the newlyweds definitely needed a place to live.

* * *

Han ran back through the crowd to Stage XXXVI where his auction was thankfully still in progress.

"Eight hundred twenty five," Lando's voice showed no sign of strain. "And let me tell you a story, friendly beings. I've saved the best for last. A story of love, and sacrifice. Courage and heart. Yes. On this ship, the _Millennium Falcon;_ I know I don't have to remind you- eight hundred twenty five to the well-dressed human in the first row- This ship, already a decorated hero, left Yavin, disabled and crippled. In a desperate act, her brave pilot, you all know General Han Solo- ah, there he is! Han, buddy, come up here and say a few words about -"

Han was gesturing at Lando, making slashing movements with his hands.

"Don't be shy, Han. Eight hundred fifty," Lando nodded his head at a Duro. "A first bid from the man of blue, thank you for your bid. Eight hundred fifty to this Duro; do I hear eight seventy five? Eight-"

"Lando!" Han barked. "The auction is closed."

"We've still got time," Lando glanced at the droid for confirmation. "Four minutes. Getting down to the wire, friendly beings. Yes, General Han Solo is one of the few humans to successfully navigate an asteroid field. If I had a protocol droid maybe I could tell you the odds, but I don't, so take my words for it, folks, it's not an easy thing to do. Eight seventy five back to the well-dressed man in the front row. Yes, I see you don't look happy Mr. Duro. The whipid and the Rodian have bowed out a long time ago, do I hear nine-"

"Stop!" Han bellowed. "She's not for sale."

Lando looked flustered. "I'm not sure you can do-" he looked again at the droid. "And anyway, why? You signed a contract. No, sorry buddy, the auction is a go, the _Falcon_ will be sold at auction, but to whom will it be?"

"Nine hundred thousand credits!" a woman's voice joined the din.

Han whirled. Lando squinted to the back of the crowd. "Will the young lady who shouted out a bid of nine hundred thousand credits please step forward. We need to acknowledge your bid with your paddle number. Going once, there she is, going twice-"

"Nine hundred twenty five!" the well-dressed human shouted. He stood, looking for his new contest.

"One million!" The crowd parted as a young woman, small and slender, strode down the aisle. She wore an attractive red dress, heeled shoes to add to her height, and gleaming brown hair parted in the center and cut in a simple bob.

"Leia!" Han gasped loudly.

The well-dressed human glared and threw his paddle down in disgust.

"Leia," Han said again, and strode to her. Almost reverently, he cupped the ends of her short hair in his hand.

"Going once, going twice, going thrice..." Lando and the droid stood together at the podium.

"Sold to the woman in red," the droid emotionlessly intoned.

"Sold to Princess Leia Organa," Lando added for the crowd's benefit.

The crowd applauded and snapped holos of Han kissing Leia deeply, his hand under her hair at the back of her head. She was kissing him back, but Lando noticed she did manage to hold up her auction paddle so the sale could be duly recorded.

* * *

"I can't believe you got two hundred and fifty million for your hair," Han said, his chin in his hand.

"He's jealous," Lando assured Leia. He and Luke had joined Han and Leia for an anniversary dinner. "His auction moved really slow."

"And I barely eked out a million for my ship," Han continued, insulted.

"Barely is right," Lando agreed. "My efforts clearly saved the day for you, buddy."

"It was the staging," Luke tried to make an excuse to perk Han up. He took a sip of his wine. "Leia's was almost at the beginning. Yours was way down. Beings were already tired. And hers was for a good cause."

"Yeah," Han agreed a little sullenly.

"Face it, buddy," Lando braced him. "Your wife is in demand. Your ship is not."

Oddly, that did cheer Han. "I'll tell you what," he straightened in his seat, a twinkle in his eye. "Next few years, when that hair gets back to the right length, we'll hold another auction. We'll never have to work again."

"We'll be retired by then," Leia said. She smiled at her husband, thinking of the future. "You might need it for a transplant if you go bald."

The group laughed as Han swept a hand over his dark hair.

"You'll be able to live on the percentage Leia kept at least," Luke said.

"Going to have to," Lando put in, "seeing as General Solo is out of a job."

"Hey, I got a ship," Han said proudly.

Leia waved a data chip. "Ahem," she interrupted her husband. "I hold the deed."

"My wife's got a ship," Han corrected himself. "I'm the captain."

"Thanks for the donation, by the way," Luke said. "My academy's closer to being a real thing."

"One million for the _Falcon,_ " Leia began to take an accounting, holding up a finger.

"-to me, you mean," Han said.

"And of course, you spent it on your wife," Lando reminded him. 

"-fifteen to the refugee fund, and the rest to Luke. Minus the little I kept. I had to pay the auction company," Leia finished.

"What about my auctioneer's fee?" Lando demanded, and everyone laughed.

"Speaking of which," Han said. "I got you something, Princess." He brought a small box out of his vest pocket.

Leia opened it, and read the card. She lifted the hair combs, her eyes glittering as brightly as the tines of Alderaan. Han took them from her and gently placed them in her hair. "Happy anniversary, Princess," he told her.

"You crazy scoundrel," she answered, and they kissed.

Luke and Lando waited politely, eyes wandering around the shabby lounge of the ship and back to each other. When Han pulled Leia close to him, enfolding her in his arms, she sighed.

"We'll just go now, alright sis?" Luke said, and Lando chuckled.

The wedded pair made no response except to each other.

Luke tried again, just for fun. "Huh, Han?"

Han lifted a wrist at Leia's back, waving Luke and Lando limply away.

"Happy anniversay, guys," Luke called out as he and Lando left.

"They're a happy couple," Lando concluded as the _Falcon's_ ramp closed behind them. "Crazy, but happy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Star Wars version of the classic tale by O. Henry, "Gift of the Magi."  
> For you, Highly Opinionated Nerd, for all the fan fiction fun we have shared.   
> Happy birthday! I love you!


End file.
